1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting assemblies, and particularly to mounting assemblies that readily attach data storage devices in computer enclosures.
2. Related Art
Various data storage devices are installed in computers for communication and handling of data. Such devices include, for example, hard disk drives, floppy disk drives and CD-ROM drives.
A conventional data storage device is directly attached to a computer enclosure with bolts. However, attachment with bolts is unduly complicated and time-consuming.
Thus rails have been developed to mount a data storage device to a computer enclosure. Such rails are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,955. A mounting bracket forms two pairs of leader rails on opposite sides thereof. Each pair of leader rails defines a pair of first coaxial holes. A pair of guide rails is respectively attached to opposite sides of a data storage device with bolts. Each guide rail comprises a pair of flanges defining a pair of second coaxial holes. The assembly of the storage device and guide rails is inserted into the mounting bracket by sliding the guide rails along the leader rails. A pair of locking pins is then extended through the first and second coaxial holes to thereby secure the storage device within the mounting bracket. However, the needed additional rails increase costs. Furthermore, mounting the rails to the data storage device with bolts is still unduly complicated and time-consuming.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a mounting assembly which can readily attach data storage devices within a mounting bracket and which can readily release the data storage devices from the mounting bracket.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a mounting assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a mounting bracket having first and second side panels, and a clip attached on the second side panel. A plurality of grooves is defined in the first side panel, for slidingly receiving screws that are attached on sides of data storage devices. A plurality of pairs of through holes is defined in the second side panel. Each pair of through holes corresponds to a groove. The clip comprises an arcuate press portion, a pair of bent portions bent outwardly from opposite free ends of the press portion, a pair of connecting portions extending from free ends of the bent portions and away from each other, and a pair of hands extending inwardly from free ends of the connecting portions. Each hand has a palm with barbs. In use, the palms are extended through the corresponding through holes into corresponding locking holes defined in an opposite side of the storage device. The barbs are firmly engaged with the storage device at the locking holes. The storage device is thereby secured in the mounting bracket. In removing the storage device, the press portion is pressed inwardly to cause the hands to elastically move away from each other. The barbs are thus released from the storage device, and the clip unlocks the storage device from the mounting bracket.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: